


Pretty Lies 漂亮謊言

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Wells is a manipulative bastard, aaaand just a dash of self loathing, self hatred, sort of, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博笛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 他的笑意不曾直達眼底，他的嗓音不曾沾染真心，他本人從未熱情如Hartley。但他任他擺佈，聽信美麗謊言，因為他需要，需要他的關注猶如需要氧氣。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442446) by [Amber_Flicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker). 



> 授權：

　　父母和他斷絕關係後，Harrison Wells是唯一願意給他一份工作的人。其他人都看不見他有多聰明，只是因為新聞各種花邊對他諸多偏見，又害怕如果嘗試幫忙，他以前的家族會摧毀他們。但Wells並不在乎這些，只在乎他能夠勝任工作、他和他說得上話、他願意為他做任何事。

　　隨後不出所料，他動心了，或許太過。絕對太過。Hartley不曾像想取悅Wells一樣那麼想取悅一個人。這件事蠶食他的人生，他的一舉一動。他告訴自己只是因為他需要錢，但暗地裡他知道遠遠不止於此。

　　他們關係的性質隨即開始轉變，直至有天Wells吻了他，愈發升溫，直至兩人離開S.T.A.R.實驗室，首次看見老闆的房子，壓根兒不在乎，直至他們操過了。他們做了一遍又一遍。即使Hartley想，他也陷得太深無法自拔了。其一，他會被解僱（Harrison從未大聲說出來，但威脅步步逼近），他亦變得太過依賴Wells。若然他現在離開可能會崩潰。他和那男人一起比較安心。

　　白天他們共事，晚上他們是情人。Wells會做些小事例如給他買咖啡，讚美他粒子加速器的工作，輕微的觸碰與笑容，之後Hartley就會詛咒自己沒意識到受人徹底操控，成為Wells想要的不會思考盲目聽話的助手。他的笑意不曾直達眼底，他的嗓音不曾沾染真心，他本人從未熱情如Hartley。但他任他擺佈，聽信美麗謊言，因為他需要，需要他的關注猶如需要氧氣。虛情假意總比一無所有好。

　　當Cisco Ramon出現他感覺受到威脅。Wells對待Cisco的態度似乎正如他一開始對待Hartley一樣，甚至向對方露出相同表情。而他該死的覺得自卑。他聰穎，他博學，然而他與人相處糟糕透頂、不談科學就不懂說話，Cisco卻做得到。他同樣聰明又善於交際，觀Wells的行為，他們一起共度的時間愈來愈少，他害怕他會被打回毫無價值的人慘遭丟棄，然後Wells會移情到Cisco、移情到更好的人身上。

　　他發現粒子加速器的問題，想著如果他引起Wells的注意，證明他仍然是最好的，或許就沒事了。但事情不似預期。

　　「你、你答應過永遠不會這樣對我的。」Hartley說道，聲線微弱。

　　「人會說謊，Hartley。像你這樣的人理應知道。」操他媽的，他毫不在乎做著這件事。

　　「 _我愛你。_ 」

　　「我很抱歉你自作多情了，但不是我的錯。我從沒愛過你。」

　　「我永遠不會原諒你。我向神發誓我會殺了你。」憤怒與背叛籠罩他的說話。

　　「再見，Mr. Rathaway。」

　　然後他被拖走了，領著穿過大堂，人人盯著，他拼命不在臉上流露絲毫情緒，直至離開他們視線。他痛恨自己把謊言信以為真，相信有人真的會愛他就如他愛那人一樣。他要毀滅Harrison Wells的世界，讓他再也不能傷害別人。


End file.
